coming down
by swishandflickwit
Summary: "The wonders of the Devil's potency, wouldn't you agree, detective?" She bit her lip. "Yeah," she exhaled a shaky breath. "Yeah I would." —In which Chloe finds herself roused by Lucifer's dark side. Post-reveal. Dark Devil!Lucifer. Dark!Chloe (well, only kind of). 24th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Title and concluding line from the Halsey song Coming Down.**

**Prompt from anon on tumblr—**

_**Would you like a dark prompt? Lucifer is very protective of his earthly family. How far will he go to ensure their safety?**_

**Warnings: Minor depictions of violence/torture. Smut. Ah fuck, let's just call it what it is—semi-public, Devil sex ahead.**

* * *

She was going to Hell.

Or was she all ready in it?

_Fuck, _it was getting increasingly difficult to tell what was up from down, much less _think_ about protocol and the very _real risk_ of her and Lucifer committing _public indecency_.

At a _crime scene._

The _fuck _was her life right now?

Lucifer had taken one look at Trixie's bruised face and he—

He _lost _it.

Chloe had just enough time to get her daughter out of the warehouse and into Dan's arms, screeching at him to _call back up I _need _to get back in there before Lucifer—_

"You hurt someone precious to me, you sick… sordid…"

(Was he _hissing?_)

"…_repugnant_ maggot!"

Her mouth had gone dry.

"I'm not one to dole out punishments on a regular day, but for _you, _my verminous lowlife," he chuckled, a deep and rough sound that reverberated ominously throughout the dank warehouse and sent shivers down her spine. "For you, I'll make an exception."

She was thankful his back was to her cause she didn't think she could conceal the brief terror that flashed over her eyes as Lucifer's suit began charring away. His human glamor caught fire afterwards, tan skin melting to fiery, knurled flesh till all that stood between her and a murderer—was the Devil himself.

"Lucifer," she whispered into the curve of his neck as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his fevered form, preventing him from advancing towards the criminal. _"Stop."_

He growled, and did not. With a groan, Chloe swirled on her heel to survey the damage that had been wrought.

For though Lucifer had yet to lay a _finger _on the man, he had been slammed onto the wall where he began writhing—then screaming—then _tearing_ at his limbs, deep gouges that drew ribbons of blood.

"What's happening to him?" she whispered.

"Since he's so _fond_ of cutting girls up," he snarled, her hands had remained on his sides even with her back to his front so she could _feel _him vibrating with ill-tempered fury, "I set his blood to boil."

He grinned, canines glinting maliciously in the meager light. "Let's see him cut himself out of _that._"

"You… you did all that, without touching him?"

"The wonders of the Devil's potency, wouldn't you agree, detective?"

She bit her lip.

"Yeah," she exhaled a shaky breath. "Yeah I would."

And then she was crashing into him with such vigor his back hit the container behind him. He might've groaned in pain, except his lips were much too occupied being devoured by her own.

With a snarl, he spun them so that _her _back was pinned to the alloyed surface. He broke away and she whined at the loss of contact, only for the sound to melt into a moan when he licked the blood that had been gushing from a cut on the side of her face.

Then suddenly, she could _feel _the wound _close._

"What—"

"No one harms me or mine," he snarled, unbuttoning whatever remained of his slacks. _"No one."_

And damn if that didn't _turn her on._

She followed, shimmying ungracefully from her trousers. She only had one leg out before he was wrapping it around his hip and burying himself to the hilt within her soaking warmth.

"_Fuck," _she cried, sobbing her pleasure into his shoulder—so loud it drowned their murderer's tortured screams. Lucifer himself was keening into her neck, relentless in his pursuit to bring them to that glorious edge, as quickly as possible.

Because somewhere in the distance, sirens tolled.

"Sweet Chloe," he smirked. "Won't you come for me?"

So she did—she came with such ardency her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her bones shook, teeth rattling—Lucifer following not long after, thrusting even as he emptied himself into her.

Oh… she was going to Hell, alright. But good thing she knew the Devil.

She found him in a lover, after all.

* * *

**AN: Idk anymore guys. I have no excuse. I have no defense for this weirdness. Honestly, I'm just sat here side-eyeing myself so hard and going _the fuck did I just write? _but rest assured, I _know _this was a weird one. It was a tough day in the office lmao t****hough I did warn ya'll hahaha. ****The closer we get to May 8, the _more blank_ my brain gets. I'm legit _paralyzed with excitement_ idek if it's funny anymore XD**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your she's so high review: Aw hun, no don't be sorry at all, that's my bad! I just meant that I don't actively go looking for spoilers, but if I come across them yah know, I'm chill! So feel free to share, it's quite alright with me, especially if it's to do with a prompt or something. Speaking of prompts—thank you for yours! I love it! I'm really gonna try to squeeze it in for this final lap, we've got 5 more of these babies to go, four really since I have the one slated for tomorrow ready to go. Still plenty of slots around so, while I caution you not to get your hopes up, I'm pushing myself to try it since it _did _spark a couple ideas. I have no idea how to broach Lucifer's mortality when it comes to ageing but seeing as these aren't really meant to be anything but a bit of challenging fun (as evidenced by this strange piece lmao) that shouldn't be such a problem haha (I'm talking to you OC brain)! I'm such an idiot, I forgot to put the Deckerstar Big Bang link for further explanation but ANYWAY. So a Big Bang is a fandom-wide event wherein writers and artists collaborate to create a hollistic storytelling experience! So this means writers and artists sign up then get paired up after which they're given a specific amount of time where the writer, well, writes a story and the artist creates fanart for it. Then after the period of creation is up, they slowly get posted on the chosen platforms (i.e. Tumblr, AO3, here). It's bucket loads of fun and creates _so much content _for the chosen ship. I've never personally participated before, only consumed the results lol. If you ever wanna check it out or just be on the look out for when the Big Bang starts, their tumblr handle is deckerstar-bigbang. OK, on to your review****—it was the first thing I read this morning you know****—****totally made my day! I _finally _filled this prompt even if I _did _grit my teeth all throughout writing it _and _finished tomorrow's installment (which is a big deal cause game on was the last thing I wrote in advance, everything after that has been written on the day of posting) so overall, super productive day! I'm so relieved you're not sick of my use of the Light/Dark metaphor. I feel a bit of a broken record, but as you can see after today's installment, it truly is my strong suit. Idk what happened to me, I used to be really good at this evil and dark malarkey (my gateway drug ship to fanfiction was Draco and Hermione in Harry Potter lmao) but my ships as of late have been the really soft, precious kind so I'll blame it on that hahaha. But I actually quite enjoyed writing she's so high even if I _did _kind of put Lucifer through the ringer, our poor Devil. Don't worry, tomorrow's quite happy. My absolute favorite, really, I'm convinced. As always, I can't thank you enough for your lovely, _lovely _commentary on my writing. Never fails to inspire me, it does! See you in the next one dear! You have my heart :3**


End file.
